


Good morning, sunshine

by Rach4040



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, short warning for one swear word just in case, this can be read as either platonic or romantic tbh., tho it leans more towards romantic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Hyunjin is not a morning person and Jeongin tries to help.





	Good morning, sunshine

Hyunjin had never been a morning person. Ever since he was a child, he could never quite manage to get out of bed in time for school. So, when he rolled out of bed one morning and realized he’d overslept once again, he didn’t feel too panicked. Instead he sighed and stumbled into the shower, then brushed his teeth quickly and haphazardly threw in the folders he’d need for the day before leaving.

Hyunjin’s school was only a ten-minute walk away, and when he looked at the time on his phone while changing the song blaring through his headphones, he realized he still had eight minutes before class would start. Huh. If he hurried, maybe he’d make it in time to sneak into class unnoticedly before the teacher takes attendance and writes Hyunjin down for being late again. 

On the way to school Hyunjin really tried to mentally go through his timetable and remember what they did last in each class, but his eyelids were impossibly heavy, and his head still fuzzy with sleep, way up in the clouds and returning there every time Hyunjin forced himself to focus.

Eventually he arrived at the school, stumbling on the steps to the second floor once, twice, but then he was there and cautiously opened the door, peering inside to see if his teacher’s noticed the door being pushed open and therefore Hyunjin trying desperately to sneak in unnoticed. Should Hyunjin be written down for being late again it’d be remarked on his report card. And it was only the fourth week of the semester!

Mr. Kim was turned to the blackboard, busily writing something looking like equations that Hyunjin’s classmates were starting to copy in their notebooks. Hyunjin shifted inside, quietly closing the door behind him and making his way to the free seat next to his best friend, Seungmin, when a sharp voice snapped: “Mr. Hwang. Late again, I see.”

Cringing, Hyunjin turned towards Mr. Kim. “Yes. Sorry, Sir. Won’t happen again,” he said, as he did when this exact same situation occurred the week before.

“I’m sure,” Mr. Kim muttered under his breath drily. “I see you’ve been late a few times, already. Careful, that’ll end up on your report card.” The small smile playing around Mr. Kim’s lips clearly showed that he’d be delighted should that happen. He’d never liked Hyunjin ever since Hyunjin had accidentally dropped his water bottle during the first maths class of the semester and caused a bit of a commotion.

Hyunjin nodded as an answer, then hurried the remaining metre or two to his seat and slumped down in it, quickly dropping his bag on the floor and put his arms on the table and his head on top. Maybe he could get a little more sleep now and then he might actually be awake for the rest of the day. He was behind in maths, anyways, so one missed class wouldn’t make a difference. Seungmin poked his side, quietly asking: “You good?” to which Hyunjin just sighed and nodded in answer, still not looking up. He was determined to stay that way for the rest of class until the person sitting across from him tapped his arm, a small “Hyung?” accompanying the action.

Hyunjin liked that wonderful voice too much not to look at the person it belongs to. Scratch that, he liked the person that wonderful voice belonged to too much to not look up at him. The voice was nice, too, though. When Hyunjin looked up at Jeongin to see the younger pouting, eyebrows furrowed slightly, looking utterly adorable with his messy hair and oversized hoodie, he couldn’t help but smile widely. “You shouldn’t sleep through class again. You did last time.” Jeongin’s voice was stern, but that effect was ruined shortly after when he blushed a light pink while pushing over a to-go paper cup. “Have some of my coffee, hyung. Might help you wake up a little.”

Then Jeongin turned back to the blackboard, ears still red, and started scribbling down the equations Mr. Kim had written. Hyunjin wasn’t too keen on coffee, but he picked it up regardless and sipped on it while starting to copy the stuff written on the blackboard, as well. A few minutes later, Hyunjin tapped Jeongin’s wrist and handed him his coffee, now half-full. Jeongin smiled at him, then went back to paying attention to class.

Hyunjin did feel a little more awake and actually understood parts of what Mr. Kim explained. Which was progress.

A little later, Hyunjin couldn’t tell if the giddy, warm feeling in his stomach just behind his belly button was from the coffee or from the realization that Jeongin didn’t actually like coffee at all. The younger took a tiny, experimental sip a little while into class when he thought Hyunjin wasn’t looking, and by the way his brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down, he really, really hated it. This either meant that Jeongin had just wanted to try coffee or that the younger had bought it knowing that Hyunjin had troubles with being awake first thing in the morning.

Hyunjin found his thoughts being confirmed when he walked into class the next day (actually on time for once!) and seeing another to go paper cup on Jeongin’s desk that was pushed his way shortly after sitting down. After that day, Hyunjin started bringing more snacks to school, leaving them on Jeongin’s desk during the breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ^^ sorry for this. i handed in a really big really important project today and im finally FREE! so i sat down and finished writing this. whatever this is. i honestly apologize. idk. i feel like the tenses are all over the place...
> 
> i have like 2 other ideas for longer fics that should come soon-ish? the holidays are coming up so ill be able to write more then ^^ they might be better than whatever mess this is but. no promises.
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)! i need friends tbh. 
> 
> \- not proofread


End file.
